Meeting Awesome
by CatLover9045
Summary: When teen Matthew Williams moves to a new town, he runs into 'the awesome' Gilbert Beilschmidt. The two become fast friends, which, of course, cause romantic feelings to occur. Fail Summary fails at life. Prucan, slight Spamano, FrUk, and Gerita. Yaoi; don't like don't read.
1. FML!

**I don't own Hetalia~ **

**Note: I've made a few changes to this chapter, not anything major just some small details~**

Matthew rushed outside, his jacket and backpack hauled behind him. It was the Canadian's first day of school and his alarm clock hadn't gone off that morning. His brother, of course, hadn't helped.

'I'm late I'm late I'm late! FML' Matthew chanted in his mind, running fast enough to be mistaken for an Italian.

Matthew was a small teen of average build and feminine features (not enough to be mistaken for a girl). He had shoulder-length blonde hair, with one long curl that always went in his face. He also had strangely purple eyes.

Matthew came to an abrupt stop as he collided with another human being, causing both to fall backwards.

"So unawesome," the other person groaned.

Matthew just lay there, trying to get his bearings to realize what just happened. As he opened his mouth to start apologizing, a pair of crimson orbs appeared right in front of his face, causing him to blush darkly.

"You okay?" a rough voice asked him, a single finger poking his cheek.

"Y-yea," Matthew stuttered, wishing whoever this was would back up. Right then, preferably. _FML_ the Canadian thought to himself.

Luckily, the boy that Matthew ran into did back up, and also helped him up.

The blonde was shocked to see that the red eyes weren't the only strange trait of the other boy; he also had snow white hair. A slightly worried look sat on his face as he looked at Matthew

"Kesesese~ I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, but you can just call me Your Awesomeness," the other laughed obnoxiously.

"E-eh?" Matthew couldn't tell if the other kid was serious or not, but he was already acting a lot like his brother: not a good sign.

"So I take it you're okay?"

"O-oh yea… Y-yea, I'm o-okay," Matthew whispered, "My name is Matthew Williams."

"You're pretty cute," Gilbert smirked, causing the Canadian to blush once again.

Before the blonde could answer, the red-eyed teen had started dragging him away from the school.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked worriedly, attempting to get himself out of Gilbert's grasp.

"You ran into me, so now you're going to buy me food," the albino said this as if it made perfect sense.

Matthew began to protest, but his words fell on deaf ears and the pair continued on their search for a good restaurant.

Twenty minutes later, Gilbert still hadn't chosen a restaurant, muttering nothings about 'unawesome people'.

His Canadian companion was beginning to get annoyed, wondering when this nightmare would end. No doubt his father had already heard that Matthew wasn't at school that day.

"Can you please hurry-?"

"This place is awesome enough!" Gilbert proclaimed suddenly, dragging Matthew into a nearby café.

"Café Sweden?" Matthew wondered aloud.

"A friend of mine owns it, he isn't very awesome but his food is," Gilbert did his strange 'Kesesese' laugh.

Matthew nervously followed the albino into the small café, jumping when a tall, super-scary man appeared before them.

"Hey, Berwald~!" Gilbert smiled.

"Hej," he nodded to Matthew politely (the Canadian returned the action, of course).

To Gilbert, he glared, another bad sign. "What do you want, Gilbert?"

Said albino acted offended. "I, kind _sir_, am a _paying_ costumer, wanting only to quench my hunger… with entourage!"

The owner rolled his eyes, muttering something in Swedish. Matthew, meanwhile, was busy facepalming.

"Was that really necessary, Gilbert?" Matthew asked, exasperated.

Gilbert nodded childishly, pouting as he sat at a table by the window. The albino didn't say anything as Matthew sat across from him.

"So… Why weren't you at school?" Matthew said after an awkward moment of silence.

Gilbert laughed, but pouted before replying. "I could ask you the same thing! But… I'm too awesome to go to that unawesome place every day!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, but laughed. Gilbert looked ridiculous, pouting like that.

Gilbert soon joined in this laughing bout, and they attracted the attention of other costumers.

"What would you like to order?" Berwald appeared suddenly.

After a few minutes of them ordering (Gilbert couldn't decide at first, but soon chose wurst, Matthew chose pancakes), the pair sat in a content silence.

"So, Mattie, why did you move here?" Gilbert asked when they were done ordering.

"O-oh, u-um… W-well, I moved in with my dad and twin brother," Matthew explained, hoping Gilbert wouldn't ask any questions about why.

"What's your brother's name?" the other teen asked, sensing that Matthew wanted to change the subject.

"His name is Alfred F. Jones," Matthew answered simply.

"_That_ guy is your twin brother?!" Gilbert asked, astonishment filling his face.

"Y-yes?"

"But… that means you're… Francis' little cousin!" Gilbert looked shocked.

"Uhh…yea?"

"How did you end up so… you?" Gilbert asked, gesturing to the Canadian.

"W-well, I didn't really grow up with them, so… yea… you know," Matthew laughed nervously.

Gilbert looked at Matthew for a second, but let it go.

"So you're the polar opposite of your family?" Gilbert asked thoughtfully.

"Y-Yes," Matthew responded.

"…" Gilbert suddenly got a look of concentration on his face.

"Gilbert?" Matthew asked, slightly worried as the albino ignored him.

"…"

"Gil?" Matthew asked, truly worried at the lack of response.

"… Did you just call me Gil?" Gilbert responded to _that_, which made Matthew sweatdrop.

"W-well, I- y-you w-we-weren't… a-and," Matthew babbled on, blushing lightly.

"Kesesese~ you look really cute blushing, Birdie," Gilbert laughed, bending over the table to poke Matthew's cheek.

"B-Birdie?" Matthew stuttered, turning a brilliant red.

"That's my new nickname for you, Birdie… It fits you well," Gilbert explained, still laughing at Matthew.

"…Don't laugh at me," Matthew pouted.

"Aww is Birdie mad at me~?"

"…"

Gilbert started to panic. "Don't be mad, Birdie!"

"You're making a scene," Matthew sighed, wondering if everyone in this town was like this.

"BIRDIE I'M SOOO SORRY!" Gilbert yelled, once again gaining attention, and once again reminding the Canadian of his overly-enthusiastic brother.

Berwald shot Matthew a sympathetic look from the counter.

"Please stop making a scene, Gil, you-"

"You called me Gil, again! I knew you couldn't stay mad at my awesomeness!" Gilbert yelled triumphantly.

Soon after that, their order came. They ate in comfortable silence, Matthew glad for the peace.

When the two were done, Matthew (of course) picked up the bill while 'His Awesomeness' (read: idiot) sat back leisurely.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Gilbert laughed as he stood up.

"Tomorrow?" Matthew asked weakly.

"Ja, school, remember Birdie? If you're Alfred's bruder then I assume that you are going to Hetalia High?" Gilbert smirked.

Matthew decided not to comment, standing up next to the albino. "Well, see you at school, Gil."

"See ya, Birdie!" Gilbert waved as he went off to God-knows-where… to partake in questionable activities, perhaps?

The Canadian didn't want to think about the inevitable explaining he would have to do to his father.

The blonde sighed, thinking for the hundredth time that day: FML.

**So, I finally began my new story~ hope you guys liked the first chapter, I had to listen to 'Eye of the Tiger' to gain morale in the end... I'll try to update quickly...**


	2. Actual School: part I

**I don't own Hetalia~**

Tuesday morning, Matthew actually woke up on time. His father hadn't asked too many questions on Matthew's whereabouts the day before, something about his son 'going through "The Phase" '.

"Alfred, hurry up!" Matthew called from in front his brother's room.

The large crash that ensued suggested that his brother was 'hurrying up'.

Matthew sighed as he drenched his pancakes in maple syrup. His brother was his ride to school, and he was late.

_How did he wake up before me?_

"I'm ready, bro!" Alfred yelled as he ran out of his room.

Matthew finished off the last of his pancakes and put the plate in the sink before following his twin to his car.

Said car was a giant red Jeep that Alfred took pride in.

"So, Mattie, what did ya do yesterday?"

"…I went to a café with this guy from our school," Matthew said.

Alfred exploded. "HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW HE GOES TO OUR SCHOOL?! HE COULD HAVE BEEN SOME CREEP TRYING TO GET IN YOUR PANTS!"

"He knew Francis," Matthew pointed out.

"SO HE _IS _SOME CREEP TRYING TO GET IN YOUR PANTS!" Alfred gasped, starting to get protective.

The pair made their way into the jeep and drove off, Alfred still ranting.

"His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt," Matthew said, hoping this would calm his brother-

"OH _HELL _NO! MATTHEW WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"Alfred slammed the brake, fortunately the road was empty.

"It was just a café, he didn't rape me or anything," Matthew was starting to get annoyed with Alfred, but wondered what was so bad about Gilbert that Alfred had reacted this way.

"I forbid you to see that scoundrel!" Alfred commanded of Matthew.

The Canadian sighed but decided he shouldn't appease his brother lest the problem worsen.

"You can't tell me who I can hang out with just because you don't like them, Al,"  
Matthew pointed out, expecting Alfred to start pouting and act like a child.

"Mattie, Gilbert is a bad person who only cares about himself," Alfred grabbed Matthew's arm tightly, staring at him with rare seriousness.

The Canadian didn't know how to react. Alfred was apparently serious about Gilbert… but why didn't Alfred like the Prussian?

After this exchange, the pair fell into an awkward silence; which was broken when Matthew got a text message.

He took the device out of his pocket and read the message.

**_From: Awesome_**

**_Birdie! you didn't wake up late today, did you?!_**

Matthew gasped. When did Gilbert take his phone? Before Alfred could figure out why Mattie was blushing, the Canadian sent a quick reply and put the phone back in his pocket.

**To: Awesome**

**You'll see later :)**

Not five seconds later, Matthew received a reply. He looked at Alfred, who was still quiet. Al had a suspicion on who Mattie was texting.

Matthew spent his time texting as the tension rose in the vehicle. The blonde was relieved once they reached the school.

Of course, once they exited the vehicle, Alfred turned into his usual loud self and left Matthew alone in the parking lot.

'Off to Algebra II…' Matthew thought to himself, rolling his eyes mentally. Our small Canadian was unaware of the plot bunny out for his blood, eh- I mean… embarrassment?

**XxGilbert's Point of ViewxX**

Gilbert was staring at Matthew with the intensity of a full-fledged stalker (Prussia: You lie, wench!) from his car in the parking lot.

"Bruder, stop staring like that, you're creepy," his younger brother, Ludwig sighed from next to him.

"He's always creepy, potato bastard," Lovino scowled.

"Ve~ you must really like that boy," Feliciano, Ludwig's boyfriend, said obliviously.

"Nein," Gilbert immediately denied the statement.

"Then why are you staring at my little Mathieu?" Francis asked, suddenly appearing next to the Prussian with a knowing smirk.

"I don't have a crush on Matthew!" Gilbert growled, turning to the others in his group.

"Ve~ so that's the Matthew you went on a date with?" Feliciano asked, smiling happily for his friend.

"Ohononon~ a date? With my Mathieu?" Francis sang; his rare protective side showing slightly as he smiled widely.

"N-nein! He just bought me some food!" Gilbert realized too late his mistake.

"Amigo, you've really messed up," their friend Antonio showed up as well, giving Gilbert a sympathetic look.

"You took my Mathieu on a date and MADE HIM PAY?!" Francis was furious, giving Gilbert his best glare (which was pretty scary).

After a few strings of French and German, the friends stopped running and joined Antonio (who waited patiently after a failed attempt to kiss Lovino) to their first classes.

"See you guys," Gilbert said as he trudged into first period, Algebra II.

He secretly hated the period; no one he really talked to was in the class and the teacher completely hated on his awesomeness.

Gilbert was met by the most wondrous of surprises, though. Sitting right next to his seat was Birdie.

"Birdie!" Gilbert screeched as he tackle-glomped said Canadian.

"Eh?!" Matthew gasped, holding his chest from his near-heart attack, turning his head to stare at Gilbert in disbelief.

"This is so awesome! We're in the same class first period!" Gilbert laughed, smirking at the Canadian.

"Yes," Matthew smiled, causing Gilbert to gloat internally.

"Please sit down, Gilbert," Mr. Edelstein demanded from the front of the classroom.

"Sure, Roddy!" Gilbert replied, sitting in his seat dramatically.

The other students were shocked; Gilbert usually slept through first period. Now he was acting like it was the middle of the day (when he fully wakes up).

"Don't call me that!" Mr. Edelstein growled, glaring at the albino.

Gilbert just smirked, not replying.

A few minutes later, Gilbert started poking Matthew.

"Birdie," Gilbert hissed as Matthew turned to look at him.

"What, Gil?" the Canadian whispered back, hoping the teacher wouldn't catch them.

"Let me see your schedule," Gilbert replied, and Matthew handed him the paper.

Gilbert was disappointed to see that they only had Algebra II together. But, in his awesomeness, Gilbert decided to make the best of the situation and make Birdie laugh ((or something equally awesome)).

This was how the rest of the period was spent; Gilbert making Matthew laugh, getting in trouble, repeat.

By the time the bell had rung, Mr. Edelstein was red with anger.

"That wasn't very nice, Gil," Matthew giggled as they exited the room.

"But it was awesome!" Gilbert smirked.

"I'm going to head to World History, see you!" Matthew smiled as he waved at the albino.

"Unawesome," Gilbert sighed as he waved at the small blonde.

'…_Do _I have a crush on Birdie?' Gilbert wondered to himself, crimson eyes narrowing in thought.

'Nein' He decided immediately after.

**XxMatthew's Point of ViewxX**

Matthew gasped for breath as he entered the classroom. He had run from across the school (which wasn't very far).

"Sit where you'd like, aru," the teacher said, waving the Canadian away.

Matthew looked around for an empty seat when-

"Oi, bastard! Sit here," an annoyed voice sounded from the left of the room.

Matthew obeyed, confusion filling his face. He definitely didn't recognize the teen who had called to him.

Said student had olive-skin, with dark brown hair. A single curl protruded from the side of his head, and a scowl sat on his face. Matthew had the feeling the scowl was normal. Matthew also noted that the teen had an Italian accent, and that the only other person by this teen was Arthur, someone he knew.

"Hello," Matthew greeted politely, smiling.

"Cheh, whatever," was the only reply from the brunette.

"Hello, Matthew," Arthur replied for the grumpy Italian, "That's Lovino."

"Nice to meet you," Matthew replied, holding out a hand to Lovino.

Lovino only glared, not even bothering to shake his hand back.

"Shut it in the back, aru!" the teacher snapped, and then continuing to lecture the class about China's greatest dynasties.

Matthew quickly sat down in front of the two, attempting to pay attention, when he heard Arthur and Lovino whispering behind him. Without much thought, the blonde listened in.

"He is kind of cute, but why would potato bastard number two like that kind of guy?" Lovino asked quietly.

"Hush, he might hear… and while I like Matthew, I don't see why, either," Arthur hissed back.

"Cheh. The bastard never made sense anyways."

Matthew turned bright red as the two whispered on, and was grateful that the two couldn't see him. Did Gilbert have a crush on him? Why were they talking about Matthew when they hardly even knew him?

Matthew turned red as his thoughts returned to Gilbert. After he caught himself daydreaming about the albino, he realized he kind of liked Gilbert, as well.

'Doesn't this mean I'm gay?' Matthew wondered. He had never really thought about his sexuality, but he supposed he did indeed 'play for the other team' as Francis put it.

As Matthew got this thought process, the bell rung.

"I wonder what he's thinking about so deeply," Arthur wondered as he and Lovino passed Matthew.  
"Cheh. Who cares?" Lovino scowled, but he, too, wondered this.

**XxSeperation of TimexX**

Matthew was relieved when the lunch period started. He had just spent his English class with Alfred. His relief was short lived when he realized he would have to sit with Al during lunch.

"Come on, bro!" Alfred shouted gleefully as he pulled the smaller teen along to the cafeteria.

"Wait! Mathieu!" a familiar voice called from behind them.

"Yea, Francy-pants?" Alfred asked, giving his signature smile to his cousin.

"I'm going to have to steal little Mathieu for today," Francis explained, trying to pull said boy out of Alfred's grasp.

"No, I'm gonna hang with my little brother," Alfred said, pulling Matthew back.

"Non! He must sit with us!"

"Eh, guys?" Matthew attempted to intervene.

"He's gonna sit with me!"

Matthew was ignored as the tension rose. Francis and Alfred exchanged death glares as they roughly pulled Matthew like a rag doll in between them.

"Guys, please," Matthew understood why Alfred wanted Mattie to sit him, but the Canadian wondered why Francis wanted him to.

Thankfully, someone came and stopped them from getting physical.

"I don't think it's wise for you to pick a fight with Alfred, mi amigo," the other teen said, smiling cheerfully.

The teen had tanned skin with curly-ish brown hair. He had brilliant green eyes and a wide smile.

"Ah, Antonio, you're here to help me get Mathieu to sit with us," Francis smiled.

Antonio's entire stance changed when he learned who Matthew was.

"Ah, then I must ask you to let him go, Alfred," Antonio's cheerful smile turned threatening as he also grabbed Matthew's arm.

A tug-of-war ensued, with Matthew in the middle.

"I'M NOT SITTING WITH ANYONE!" Everyone gasped as the Canadian snapped.

They all (even Antonio) looked like they'd seen a ghost. Alfred flinched, remembering the last time he saw Matthew this mad. It was an experience he'd rather not talk about.

"Okay," Alfred said soothingly, holding his hands in defeat.

Francis and Antonio immediately followed suit.

Matthew stomped off, flipping them the bird as he left (how ironic~). He muttered darkly as he searched for someplace peaceful and quiet.

Finally, he came to a dark classroom that seemed empty and isolated enough.

"Hey! Alfred! What the hell are you doing here?!" a voice growled from behind Matthew.

Matthew turned around to see a very angry looking teen stomping up to him.

"Ah, no, I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother, unfortunately," Matthew muttered, or, attempted to mutter for at that moment, he was punched in the face.

"Wait… Alfred's brother?" the teen gaped at Matthew, regret filling his face.

Matthew blinked back tears as his cheek throbbed painfully. "EH?!"

It wasn't the first time Matthew had been punched in the face, but the other times had been hockey season so he never thought much of them. To get punched in the face for no reason was entirely different.

"I'm really sorry, man!" the other teen exclaimed, turning on the lights to see the damage.

Once he saw the other in the light, the boy realized this was _definitely _not Alfred. "It's okay, I'm fine," Matthew said politely.

"Nah, I want to make it up to you… how about I get you some ice cream?"

Matthew froze. He _loved _ice cream. Even his polite nature couldn't allow him to turn down that offer. He nodded, and the other boy smiled.

"My name's Carlos Machado," the boy extended his hand.

"Matthew Williams," Matthew smiled, shaking Carlos' hand.

"Come on," Carlos said, walking away.

"Eh? Where?" Matthew asked nervously as Carlos entered the hallway.

"To buy the ice cream; there's a store across the street," Carlos said over his shoulder, smirking.

"O-Oh," Matthew stuttered, "But won't we get in trouble for leaving?"

"Nah, we're gonna come back anyways," Carlos laughed as Matthew hesitated.

"Okay…"

* * *

**And so we meet Cuba~! Yea, I skipped school today so I finished the chapter faster than expected... I have 2 1/2 weeks to work on the story, now~ Also, I had to make this chapter into two parts because it turned out longer than expected... second part will be up soon. Reviews, please? I love constructive criticism...**


	3. Author's Note: Hiatus

I'm really sorry to say this, but I've lost inspiration to write Meeting Awesome. I just don't have any ideas. I plan on finishing it one day, but right now I have nothing for the story. If anyone wants, they can pitch some ideas. I would really appreciate it, since I don't like to leave a story unfinished.

I will still be writing for fanfiction, and I'll try to make it up with other stories.

Again, I'm sorry, and I fully intend on finishing this story one day. Until then, _addio_!


	4. Actual School: part II

**I don't own Hetalia~**

"So what grade are you in?" Carlos asked as the pair finished their third tub of ice cream.

"I'm in tenth; you?" Matthew responded, muffled by his mouthful of vanilla ice cream.

"Eleventh," Carlos informed his Canadian friend, pulling out a cigar.

Matthew nodded, opening the fourth and final tub of ice cream. He felt very comfortable with Carlos, and was glad he had a new friend in the school.

The two continued talking to each other about random things, passing time as they finished the fourth tub of ice cream. Pretty soon, they just sat in comfortable silence, reflecting on their day.

"Do you want a cigarette?" Carlos asked after a while, taking out a pack that was written entirely in Spanish.

"No thanks," Matthew shook his head.

"Lunch periods over in a few minutes, we should head back," Carlos said, laughing lightly at Matthew's reaction to the cigarettes.

"Okay," Matthew responded, stretching his arms over his head as he stood up.

The two friends walked through the main entrance, hoping no one would catch them.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

Francis sighed in relief as he saw Matthew walk towards them.

"Mathieu! Thank God you're safe!" the Frenchman began to run towards his young cousin.

He and Alfred had been so worried; for Matthew to just run off like that was so unusual… But now he was-

At that moment, he realized Matthew was with someone else.

"Machado," Alfred spat coldly from next to Francis.

"Jones," Carlos responded with as much venom as the American.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" Matthew asked, ignoring the two teens glaring daggers at each other.

"Come here, Mattie, you shouldn't hang out with assholes," Alfred growled, pulling his younger brother to him.

"What the hell, Al? I'm just-" Matthew was interrupted by Carlos yelling at his brother.

"You act like I fucking kidnapped him!"

"What if you did?"

"Alfred, stop it, already," Francis snapped.

He hated how Alfred acted when he was around Carlos. The American became so angry, and then refused to talk about why he hated the Cuban teen so much.

Suddenly, Matthew grabbed Carlos' arm and stomped away, leading the angry teen away.

"Great, now he is even angrier than he was before," Francis growled.

"Why does he have to hang out with that asshole?!" Alfred completely ignored his cousin, too angry with his brother and Carlos.

"You shouldn't have allowed your temper to get the better of you, mi amigo," Antonio chided, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Whatever, Matthew wants to hang out with fucking delinquents, that's fucking fine with me!" Alfred yelled as he stomped off to class.

"… He could get in the way of our plans," Antonio said after a brief silence, his eyes narrowed with unnaturally seriousness.

"I'm sure Matthew will fall for him, we just need to give him a little push," Francis said, the same expression on his face.

As more students flooded into the hallways, the two friends separated to go into their respective classes.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

Matthew silently fumed as he sat in Biology class. He had been able to calm Carlos down, but Matthew was still mad that Alfred was being so rude towards all of his friends.

What right did Alfred have to be so mean to Carlos? And then about before, on the ride to school, when Al told Matthew to stay away from Gil?! The hoser! But, a nagging voice told Matthew that his brother only want to help.

"E-excuse me, but are you all right?" a small voice squeaked from next to the angry Canadian.

Matthew jumped and stared at the small girl next to him. She was a little smaller than him, with bright green eyes. She had shoulder-length blonde hair with a purple ribbon tied to the side.

"I-I'm fine, s-sorry," Matthew stammered, wondering if he was disturbing anyone else in the room with his anger.

"O-oh! No, you don't have to apologize!" the girl blushed.

"Pay attention in the back!" the teacher said, suddenly, glaring at the two.

"U-um… I'm Lily," the girl said after the teacher went back to lecturing.

"I'm Matthew," he replied, hoping the teacher wouldn't yell at them again.

"Oh! You're Alfred's brother!" Lily squeaked in recognition.

"Yea, unfortunately," Matthew muttered darkly.

"Are you upset with him? I'm sorry I brought it up!" Lily looked truly guilty.

"It's okay… it's just, he gets on my nerves so much," Matthew sighed.

Pretty soon, Matthew found himself telling Lily all about his problems with Alfred, and how he meant well, but was just a pain in the ass.

"Well, it sounds like Alfred truly loves you, and just wants to protect you," Lily replied when Matthew was finished, "I know it is annoying, but you should be at least a little happy he cares for you."

Matthew nodded. He knew Alfred could be loud and obnoxious, but he just wanted to help. The blonde guessed he was being unfair to Al.

"You're right," Matthew sighed, "but I wish he could be a little less… obnoxious about it."

"It _is_ Alfred we're talking about," Lily smiled.

Matthew laughed. He would make it up to Al today… maybe get some scary movies to watch later.

Matthew calmed down somewhat and was able to focus on the lesson with the occasional conversation with Lily.

Next was French, which Matthew was looking forward to. When Matthew sat, he was soon joined by Michelle, his cousin.

"Hey, 'Chelle," Matthew smiled.

Michelle pouted slightly at the old nickname. She had been trying to get Matthew to stop calling her that for ages.

"Hey, Mattie," she replied, grinning back.

"What's with the fangirl look?" Matthew said teasingly.

"So, what is your relationship with Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Michelle demanded, grinning even wider when Matthew began blushing darkly.

"W-we're just f-friends," Matthew stammered, wishing he could hide from Michelle's predatory look.

"Oh, really? We'll have to change that status," Michelle laughed.

"Who's 'we'?" Matthew demanded.

"No one in particular," Michelle replied mysteriously before focusing on her notes.

Matthew attempted to get her to tell him who was trying to get Gilbert and him together, but to no avail.

Giving up, Matthew decided to get the information later and focus on the class for now.

After what seemed like eternity, the final class of the day arrived. Matthew sighed in content as he entered the art room. He had always loved art, even more than poutine.

"Ve~ hello, my name is Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli," a boy suddenly appeared in front of Matthew, scaring the living hell out of him.

"H-hi, my n-name i-is M-Matthew," the blonde replied.

"Ve~ hello Mateo, can I call you Mateo? Anyways, I love pasta, do you love pasta? And there are so many kinds, of pasta I mean, I can never choose my favorite, and then pasta sauces… Oh! I should try every combination and decide my favorite! Oh, but what if they're all really good?! I should get Luddy to help me. You should meet Luddy, Mateo; he's really nice but really scary, too! But…" Feliciano said this all in one breathe with a heavy Italian accent, and Matthew began to tune him out.

The teacher told the class they could draw whatever they wanted, and to be silent during the period.

Soon, the class started and Feliciano got quiet, focusing on his work. Matthew was finally able to start drawing, and he soon began to zone out any distractions.

"Ve~ Mateo, you're a really good artist," Feliciano said, looking over Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew blushed darkly, but nodded his thanks. He looked at Feliciano's drawing, and was shocked to see the breathtaking landscape that the Italian had sketched. It would be a beautiful drawing when Feliciano was finished.

"You're an even better artist than me," Matthew pointed out to the talkative teen.

Matthew had been drawing a self-portrait, since he was best at drawing people.

"Ve~ but I can't draw people as well as landscapes," Feliciano argued.

"Well, maybe we should teach each other our strengths," Matthew said jokingly.

"Ve~ you're right! You should come over to my house one day and we can practice together!" Feliciano answered excitedly, babbling on about what they would do together.

This was going to be a long period.

Matthew was exhausted as he sat in the jeep next to Alfred. He decided it was now or never to apologize to his brother.

"Al?" Matthew began, unsure on how to say his thoughts.

"Yea?"

"I wanted to apologize for worrying you earlier, and I know you just don't want me to get hurt," Matthew said awkwardly.

"… It's okay, bro," Alfred said, grinning widely at Matthew, "I'm the hero, so I'll always protect you!"

"So do you want to watch American Horror Story, tonight?" Matthew asked.

"Hell yea! I've wanted to see that since forever!" Alfred yelled excitedly, looking like Christmas came early.

Matthew thought about all the people he has met. They were all so nice… it was better than his old school, where they all ignored him. He was glad.

Soon after this, the Canadian's thoughts turned to a certain albino. Blushing, Matthew forced himself to think of other things, but soon gave up. It wasn't like anyone would know what he was thinking about…

**~Meeting Awesome~**

"Elizaveta!" Kiku called frantically. Kiku Honda was Vice President of the Yaoi Fan Club, or YFC for short, in tenth.

"Yes?" Elizaveta Héderváry was President of the club, in eleventh. She was an insane fangirl of anything yaoi, and was famous for getting all the closet gay teens out and dating.

"A new student," Kiku replied simply.

"I know. Matthew Williams; I have his school file, but we still need personality description," Elizaveta sighed.

"Matthew Williams? I met him in Biology, he's really nice," Lily piped up from her manga.

"He's my cousin," added Michelle, drawing her newest doujinshi.

The rest of the club surrounded her, begging for more information, but one question was the most prominent: was he gay?

"He's very quiet most of the time, and is very shy… he loves art, too," Michelle answers, "Super nice, couldn't be mean if he tried and patient…"

Elizaveta typed all of this with ease, but needed more to match him with someone.

"We need to examine him, see who he hangs out with, how he acts," Elizaveta commanded, organizing the club.

It has been a while since they've had new material, and Elizaveta was determined to get Matthew with the perfect person. Then, she could fangirl over them all the time.

The Hungarian knew it would be easy; lots of guys loved the boy lolita type (which she concluded Matthew was)!

**Well, I'm back! I want to thank Morgan Roma Beilschmidt-Vargas and noahdellfill for your reviews. So… please review!**


	5. It isn't stalking! Merely observing

**I don't own Hetalia~**

Later that week (Saturday), Elizaveta was following Matthew around the mall, observing him shop with Lars, Carlos, and Alfred.

They were currently taking a break, just sitting and messing around with each other, though Carlos and Alfred were glaring daggers at each other.

Snapping from her thoughts, Elizaveta noticed that the four teens were starting to get up. Quickly following them, she realized they were leaving the mall.

The Hungarian girl got closer, hoping to catch what Matthew was saying to the others.

"Want to come over? I'm making pancakes," Matthew asked Lars and Carlos.

The two nodded, looking a little confused as to why someone would make pancakes so late in the day, even on a Saturday.

Elizaveta stayed a reasonable distance from the group as they each went to their respective cars. She took out her phone, dialing Kiku's number at an unreasonable speed.

"_Hello_?" the Japanese boy answered the phone on the third ring.

"They are going to Matthew's house; Lars, Carlos, and Alfred," she informed him, backing out of the parking lot.

"_Okay, I'll get there as fast as I can… do you want me to set up the cameras?_" Kiku asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, and make sure to take pictures of _anything_, no matter how tiny," Elizaveta commanded before hanging up.

After a slight hesitation, she decided to go do some actual shopping, as she needed a new manga.

'I can't wait to read Matthew's,' she thought, walking into the store more enthusiastically.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

Kiku silently watched his four peers hang out at Alfred's home. They were all currently stuffing their faces with Matthew's pancakes.

He took into silent consideration that Matthew seemed very close to Lars, but more in a brotherly way, the same went for Carlos.

The Japanese teen was convinced that neither of the two were the right match for the Canadian.

As the night went on, nothing romantic happened, and Lars and Carlos went home without much happening.

Matthew and Alfred were currently getting ready for bed. Kiku kept watching (for pure business… and later reference in his next work).

Soon, the two were asleep and Kiku climbed down from his perch in a tree.

"Is there a reason you're hiding in a tree in my backyard, Kiku?" an amused voice said from behind previously stated person.

"Ah- yes, Mr. Jones," Kiku chuckled nervously, hoping he didn't sound too suspicious.

He turned to the familiar man. He looked very much like an older version of Alfred; the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Even the giant smile that was ever-present on Alfred's face.

"I was… getting material for my manga," Kiku said, telling the half-truth.

"I know you were getting information to get a match for one of the twins," Mr. Jones laughed, clapping Kiku on the back and winking, "don't worry, I won't tell them… either of them!"

With that, Mr. Jones walked back into his house, chuckling and leaving a relieved Kiku behind.

Back at Elizaveta's house, Kiku shared what happened at the Jones' household. The rest of the club was amused when they heard Mr. Jones' reaction.

"So… you don't think neither of them is a good match for Matthew?" Elizaveta asked.

"It has to be one of them… the amount of gay students isn't what it used to be, and he has hung out with them all week," Lily argued.

"There is Gilbert…" Michelle mused.

"But he is unmatchable, we tried to get him dating, remember daze?" Im Yong Soo exclaimed.

This went on for a good hour, the club arguing back and forth about whom to try and get Matthew to fall in love with.

"We'll keep observing him since we have the cameras," Elizaveta decided, "We need someone who is close to him to find out more."

Everyone looked at Michelle, who looked back nervously.

"Well, I suggest Bella, Lars sister, they were all childhood friends," she told them.

Elizaveta nodded. "Well, this meeting's over," she said, standing up.

Everyone stood up as well and gathered their stuff, getting ready to leave.

That night, Elizaveta couldn't shake the feeling that Kiku was right. But who would be a good match for Matthew? Gilbert was his exact opposite, and the 'opposites attract' theory was a bunch of bull, right? But what about the time when YFC got Berwald and Tino together?

After a few hours of musing, Elizaveta finally fell asleep.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

Elizaveta and Kiku were currently standing on the porch of Bella's house. They were nervously waiting for someone to answer the door. They hoped that Bella would help them, but they weren't sure what her response would be.

After a few moments, Lars answers the door.

"No, we don't want any yaoi," he said, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked at them.

"We're here to speak to Bella-san," Kiku said, shifting nervously under Lars' gaze.

"Okay," Lars replied, holding the door wider to allow them in.

Slightly shocked that it was that easy to gain access, the two walked inside the house, looking at their surroundings.

Lars led them to the living room, where Bella was lounging on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Yes?" she yawned, obviously bored.

"Well, we were wondering if you would help us find a boyfriend for Matthew," Elizaveta answered bluntly.

"How do you know he's even gay?" Lars asked.

"We've been watching him all week. We're sure," Kiku replied.

"Hmm… you're gaydar is pretty accurate," Bella mused, "Okay, I'll help you."

"I will, too," Lars added.

"But… why?" Kiku asked, in disbelief about how easy this trip was turning out to be.

"Mattie is like our little brother, we want him to be happy… and to make sure you choose the right boy for him," Bella explained, standing up.

"Now what do you want us to do?" Lars asked Elizaveta.

"Find out if he likes someone," She answered, inwardly celebrating, "… that's about it."

Without much else small talk, Elizaveta and Kiku left the house, triumph lighting their day.

As the two entered Elizaveta's house, the rest of the club sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"What's wrong?" Kiku asked, confusion dampening his triumph.

Michelle points to a laptop on the couch, shock evident on her face. Exchanging a worried look, Elizaveta and Kiku both look on the laptop, which has a video on the screen.

The other members had filmed Matthew's day… which was spent hanging out with Gilbert. As Elizaveta watched the two interact, the color drained from her face. It was obvious the two had a strong chemistry, and Gilbert didn't have his usual smirk on his face.

The Hungarian girl grew up with the egotistical teen, and this was only the second time she's seen him without that smirk.

Elizaveta stared at the other members of the club, the same shell-shocked look on their faces.

There was no denying it. Gilbert was the guy they had to pair Matthew with.

**Truth be told, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be finished this soon, what with all the distractions. But so is the life of Catlover9045. Please Review~**


	6. Is It That Obvious?

**I don't own Hetalia~**

Matthew, simply put, was bored. Heart wrenchingly, homicidally so. All week, there was nothing to do but make up for the lost work he needed. He was relieved it was finally Friday. All he had to do was make it through one more day of school.

He was currently in World History, trying to get a few seconds of sleep. He allowed his mind to wander from the lesson Mr. Wang was currently teaching.

His mind, of course, brought him to Gilbert. In Algebra II, the Prussian had invited Matthew to hang out with him on tomorrow; all the more reason to wish this horrid day was over.

Just as the blonde began to fall asleep, someone began poking him in the back. It had to be either Lovino or Arthur.

Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away…

"Hey, bastard! Bastard! Bas! Tard! Bastard! Bast-ard! Bastard Bastard Bastard!"

"What?" Matthew groaned without looking up. Mr. Wang was still teaching, so he knew he wasn't in trouble.

"Do you like Gilbert?" Lovino asked bluntly, causing Matthew to flush a dark red and burrow deeper into his arms.

"N-no…" damn his stuttering when he lied…

"We know you do, Matthew," Arthur chuckled, patting Matthew's back.

The Canadian wished he could just disappear. He didn't want to deal with this right now. What if they are going to tell Gil? Would he still want to be friends with him?

"We aren't going to tell him, bastard, but we fully expect you to get together… we all do," Lovino laughed.

"Who's 'we'?" Matthew asked, still blushing madly.

"Us, Feliciano, Antonio, Ludwig, and the frog," Arthur stated matter-of-fact.

Matthew groaned. Were his feelings for Gilbert that obvious? He didn't want Gilbert to think he was some weirdo!

Thankfully, World History was over soon and English went by even faster, so Matthew could head to the dining hall. Unfortunately, Matthew was thrown into another awkward situation.

"Come, Mathieu, it's my turn to sit with you," Francis exclaimed, beginning to drag Matthew away.

The Canadian remembered what Lovino had said in World History. What if they were going to tell Gilbert that Matthew liked him when he sat with them today?

"Umm… sorry, I can't, Francis, I'm sitting with Katyusha," Matthew laughed nervously.

Francis pouted, but let his cousin go, watching as the Canadian ran off.

Matthew sighed in relief, glad that Francis believed him. Once in the dining hall, he quickly spotted Katyusha at her table with Bella and Lars.

"Hey, guys," Matthew smiled as he sat down next to Lars, earning various 'hellos'.

"We were just wondering, Matthew," Bella purred, getting a glint in her eyes.

Matthew nodded, nervous as to what she would ask for.

"Who do you like in this school?" She finished, everyone at the table looking expectantly at the Canadian.

Of course.

"N-no one," Matthew stammered, turning a dark red. Why did he have to be so obvious?

Bella stared Matthew down, narrowing her eyes dangerously. 'Well, it's not like it's a secret anymore' Matthew grumbled to himself.

"I like… Gilbert Beilschmidt," he whispered, but everyone heard.

Bella gasped, shock filling her face, but she soon regained her composure.

"You mean… friends with your cousin and Antonio, Gilbert?" she whispered, a hush at the table.

"Eh… yea?" Matthew answered, squirming under the intense stares.

"He isn't the type to go out with people… more like the one night stand sort of guy," Lars explained.

Matthew nodded, knowing he shouldn't have let anybody know about his crush on Gilbert.

"Why doesn't anyone like him? Even Al seems to hate his guts," Matthew sighed.

Bella and Katyusha exchanged a glance, having an unspoken conversation with each other.

"Well, Gilbert doesn't exactly have the best record with… well, anyone, really, besides his close friends," Katyusha explained further, looking thoughtful.

"He's just so egotistical," Bella added.

Matthew knew firsthand that Gilbert was _very_ egotistical, but for people to dislike him because of it didn't seem fair.

"That doesn't seem very fair for him, though," Matthew stated before going back to his lunch.

They spent the rest of the lunch in this awkward silence, all were relieved when the bell finally rang, allowing them all to go about their lives.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and before Matthew knew it, he was in art. The Canadian was now relaxed after all that had happened earlier that day.

"Ve~ Mateo, you should come over for dinner tonight, I'm making pasta!" Feli exclaimed, looking at Matthew expectantly.

The Canadian froze. He didn't want to go because that meant Lovino would be there, and that would be awkward, but he didn't want to hurt Feliciano's feelings… He would just say that he was busy and couldn't make it-

"Sure," _What the actual fuck, Matthew?!_ The small teen chided himself, and his need to be polite to everyone.

"Ve~ great! Come over at seven!" With that, the bubbly Italian wrote directions to his home and went back to his artwork.

Mentally punching himself, Matthew waited for the final bell to ring. He was so close to having this day end and hanging out with Gilbert tomorrow.

Five minutes later, Matthew was leaving the school with everyone else. Feliciano had given him a spine-crushing hug and said good-bye.

Matthew walked to his brother's car and waited for his brother to finish talking to his friend.

"Hey, Mattie, how was your day?" Alfred asked as he slammed the car door closed and started the engine.

"I have to go eat dinner with the Vargas'," Matthew sighed.

Alfred busted out laughing, tears pricking his eyes. "First delinquents and now the Italian mafia?!" Alfred gasped, holding his sides.

"Shut up, hoser!" Matthew demanded, punching his brother in the arm. This caused his brother to laugh even harder.

"Well, we don't want the mafia on our asses, so let's go!" Alfred backed out of the parking lot and drove, teasing Matthew all the way home.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

Feliciano was extremely excited. He hadn't screwed up the plan, and now Mateo and Gil were going to be together and happy, then start dating, and then they'll get married and have little Mateos and Gils!

"Ve~ Fratello, what do you think Mateo and Gil's babies are going to look like?" Feli asked Lovino, who was currently driving with insane road rage.

"What the fuck, Feli? They can't have kids, they're both guys," Lovino growled, flipping the bird to the driver of a mini-van.

"Oh yea… So how are we going to convince Luddy to leave Gilbert alone with Mateo?" Feli asked.

"I don't know, we'll say we need to get something and make him come with us, then we'll take forever and come home late… probably buy him a few beers along the way," Lovino replied as he turned onto their street.

The twins ran inside, set on making a ridiculously romantic dinner for Matthew and Gilbert. Italians _are_ the experts on love.

**I can't believe I updated again so soon… Please Review~**


	7. Weekend: part I

**I don't own Hetalia~**

As Matthew pulled into the Vargas' driveway, he was surprised to see Feliciano, Lovino, and Ludwig outside.

"Hey," Matthew smiled, hopping out of his car.

"Ve~ hey, Mateo. Sorry, fratello and I have to go run a quick errand, we'll be right back," Feli said apologetically.

"Oh, well, I'll come back later, it's fine," Matthew smiled, secretly relieved as he began to turn around.

"No!" Lovino yelled, causing Matthew to jump, "Gilbert is in there, we won't be too long, just go inside and wait!"

The twins began pushing Matthew to the door, babbling on about them not taking long.

"O-okay…" Matthew responded, blushing lightly at the thought of being with dinner.

"Ve~ come on, fratello, Luddy~!" Feliciano exclaimed, walking to his car, "Gil is in the living room, down that hall to the left!"

Matthew followed said instructions, coming to a stop at the couch, where Gilbert lounged, flipping through channels.

"Hi, Gil," Matthew said, blushing lightly.

"Hey, Birdie!" Gil smirked, straightening up.

"The others said they forgot something," Matthew explained.

"Unawesome… oh well, wanna watch a movie?" Gil asked, patting the spot next to him.

As Matthew sat down, he tried his best not to blush even harder than he already was.

The two watched a third of the movie before Gilbert had jumped up and stomped into the kitchen, motioning for Matthew to follow him.

The Prussian was serving Matthew and himself dinner, which was, of course, pasta (which had somehow stayed perfectly warm?).

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Matthew fretted, not wanting to have them come home to all the food gone.

"No, they are unawesome," Gilbert pouted, putting the two plates on the table.

Matthew sat in front of one of the plates, blushing slightly as Gilbert sat next to him. The Canadian cursed, for the billionth time, his tendency to blush.

The two talked about random things for a short time before falling into an awkward silence.

"Hey… Birdie?" Gilbert asked after a few minutes.

"Yea?" Nothing could prepare Matthew for what Gilbert asked him next.

"I was wondering… Why did you move to America?" Gilbert responded, looking genuinely curious.

Matthew hesitated, wondering if he should tell Gilbert the answer. After a few seconds of mental debate, the Canadian decided he should.

"Well, I lived with my mom in Canada," Matthew began, pushing away memories, "She died, so I had to move here…"

Gilbert was shocked. Matthew always seemed so… happy, yet this was just a few weeks ago.

"What was she like?" Gilbert asked, hoping he wasn't depressing the Canadian.

Matthew smiled softly as good memories flooded his mind. "She was kind to everyone, no matter what. She just had this way of being able to talk to anyone and for them to automatically have a connection with her… needless to say we were very close."

Gilbert nodded, grabbing Matthew's hand and squeezing it, causing both teens to go bright red.

"What about your family?" Matthew cleared his throat, attempting to change the subject.

"My parents are always traveling on business, so it's mostly just me and Luddy in our house," Gilbert said after a moment of thinking, "Luddy is pretty much my only family. What was life like in Canada?"

"It was great, I loved it … but, all the kids at my old school kind of ignored me a lot," Matthew admitted, chuckling.

"That's unawesome, no one should ignore such my awesome Birdie," Gilbert growled, looking furious.

Matthew blushed at the 'my' part, but told himself to stop acting like such a love sick teenager.

"It's no big deal, Gil, it's better than being someone's punching bag," Matthew pointed out.

"Still! They shouldn't have outright ignored you!" Gilbert spat.

"Well, at least no one in this school ignores me," Matthew smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Birdie, the awesome me promises to never let anyone ignore you ever again!" Gilbert vowed.

After this conversation, the two just sat in silence, reflecting what they learned about each other.

"… Want to finish watching the movie?" Matthew asked after a few minutes, hoping to break the silence.

"Yea, that'd be awesome," Gilbert smirked as the two deposited the plates in the kitchen sink.

Once they were both situated on the couch, they resumed their movie. In the duration of the movie, Gilbert found Matthew asleep on his shoulder.

In his half-asleep state, the Prussian noted how downright adorable Matthew was as a yawn overtook him.

Getting them both in a position that was more comfortable (Gilbert spooning Matthew), the albino fell asleep as well.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

Kiku watched Gilbert and Matthew eating, taking the occasional picture. He was still in slight shock that Matthew and Gilbert were meant for each other.

Though, it was very evident that they will need a push to become more than just friends.

Taking out his phone, Kiku dialed Elizaveta's number, and she answered on the first ring.

"_Is it true_?" Elizaveta demanded, not giving the raven-haired boy enough time to speak.

"Yes, but they need some… encouragement if we want them to get together," Kiku responded, not taking his eyes off the two.

"… I have a plan," Elizaveta said after a few seconds, "We'll hold a meeting tomorrow."

Without much else, Kiku hung up, took one last picture, and headed home.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

"Ve~ they're so cute!" Feliciano cooed, jumping in victory.

"Don't wake them up, bastard!" Lovino snapped, but he, too, was feeling just as victorious.

"So you two planned this?" Ludwig sighed, shaking his head, "I'll pick Gilbert up tomorrow,"

With that, the German teen left and Feliciano went in search of blankets. Something caught his eye outside, and he noticed someone walking away from the house. Deciding Matthew and Gilbert were more important, the Italian went back to his search.

When Feliciano came back, blanket in hand, Lovino was calling someone.

"Oi, American bastard, Matthew's gonna stay the night here," Lovino stated simply.

"How did you get my numb-?" he hung up before the scared American could finish.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Lovino said, leaving his brother alone with the two.

"Ve~ I'm sure you two will be very happy together," Feliciano whispered to himself before leaving to go to bed himself.

**Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, it'll be hectic for me for the next few days since school is starting tomorrow for me, so I wanted to update before then. Please Review~**

**Edit: THANK YOU KIND STRANGER FOR INFORMING ME OF MY HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE MISTAKE! I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORY BUT GODDAMMIT I CAN'T STOP PROCRASTINATING**


	8. Weekend: part II

**I don't own Hetalia~**

Gilbert yawned, stretching. As he looked at his surroundings, he realized he was still on the Italians' couch.

The Prussian teen was beginning to wonder where Birdie was when a wonderful smell reached his nose. Stumbling into the kitchen, he was confronted by the sight of Matthew cooking… something.

"What'cha cooking, Birdie?" Gilbert asked, looking over the blonde's shoulder.

"Maple!" Matthew gasped, jumping slightly.

"Was that… you cursing?!" Gilbert gasped, laughing.

"Shut up, hoser!" Matthew pouted, attempting to push Gilbert in anger (which failed).

"Mein Gott, Birdie you're so adorable!" Gilbert was gasping for breath, tears running down his face.

"I will stab you with this spatula!" Matthew threatened, holding said spatula to Gilbert's chest, but he was blushing at the 'adorable' comment.

Wiping his tears, Gilbert backed away, still laughing to himself.

"So, you never answered my question," Gilbert stated, "What are you making?"

"Pancakes," Matthew responded, pointing to a comically large stack of them on the counter.

Before Gilbert could comment on the amount, Lovino and Feliciano stumbled into the kitchen, both wearing only Italian flag boxers.

"Whatever the hell that shit is, it better taste as good as it fucking smells!" Lovino growled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I hope you'll like it, Lovino," Matthew answered, looking unsure.

"Ve~ it smells really good, Mateo!" Feliciano complimented.

"Thanks, Feli," Matthew began serving the others.

"Holy shit!" Lovino gasped, his eyes widening as he tried the first bite of pancakes.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked, worry filling his eyes.

Gilbert tried his own pancakes, and was awed by their awesomeness.

"Birdie… these pancakes!" the Prussian teen quickly finished the rest of his stack, as did Lovino and Feliciano.

Within five minutes, Gilbert was done and bored with life.

"Birdie! I'm bored! Let's go do something awesome!" Gilbert whined, poking his friend.

"… Fine, just wait till I wash these dishes," Matthew replied, walking back to the sink.

"Ve~ Mateo, go have fun with Gil, Fratello and I'll clean the dishes!" Feliciano urged, inwardly jumping for joy.

"Yea, go hang out with potato bastard number two," Lovino commanded, pushing the two towards the door.

After slamming said door in the pair's faces, and locking the door, Matthew and Gilbert were left out in the cold, cruel, horrifying place that was the Vargas' front yard.

"Let's go to your house," Gilbert declared, unfazed by the twins kicking them out.

Without further ado, the two got into Matthew's car and started driving.

Gilbert wanted to learn more about Matthew, but didn't know where to start. In a rare bout of contemplation, Gilbert decided to wait and see what the small blonde's family was like.

Not long after this decision, Matthew pulled into the driveway. Needless to say he was worried. Matthew knew how Alfred would react, but how his father would react was even more important. And his father was known to be… unpredictable.

"Come on, Birdie!" Gilbert called from the front door, snapping Matthew from his thoughts.

Taking out his keys, Matthew quickly joined Gilbert at the door.

"So, Birdie, what do you wanna do?" the Prussian teen wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Matthew to blush darkly.

Fortunately, the door unlocked a second later and he was saved from answering/ making a fool of himself.

But, one problem was greeted by another as Alfred and his father walked up to the pair.

"WHERE WERE YOU, YOUNG MAN?!"

Matthew didn't know how to respond. He had told them that he would just be going to the Vargas' house for dinner, and hadn't even called to inform them that he would be staying the night.

"W-well- ah, I was-" Matthew was interrupted.

"This is completely outrageous! You are not a child anymore!"

"Stop yelling, Alfred," their father intervened before winking at his younger son… knowingly, "and I believe someone _did_ call you to tell you his whereabouts."

Alfred sputtered indignantly before settling for just glaring at Gilbert.

"Besides," Mr. Jones added, "Who our little Mattie decides to… spend his time with… is none of our businesses~!"

This caused uproar from the other three, two of which turned beet red.

"Dad! It's not like that!"

"N-no, Mr. Jones I wouldn't-"

"HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT MY BABY BROTHER?!"

"Come on, Alfred, let's give these two their privacy~" his father began dragging Alfred away, leaving two red-faced teens behind. Matthew was so embarrassed, and Gilbert just stood there slack-jawed.

Neither knew how to talk to the other after… that. Even Gilbert was left speechless, which is unawesome.

"… I'm sorry about that," Matthew groaned, looking close to tears.

"Reminds me of the Italians' opa…" Gilbert chuckled awkwardly, hoping to relieve the tension.

In an unspoken agreement, the two decided to go about their day like they never ran into Matthew's father.

They went up to the blonde's room, hoping to find something to do.

The second they entered said room, Gilbert immediately noticed how… Canadian… it looked.

The Canadian flag hung on the wall behind Matthew's bed; red sheets, curtains, _carpet_. Hockey posters hung proudly on the wall, and a small red and white recliner stood in the corner, holding a small furry… thing.

Said furry thing looked up, staring at the two teens. "Who are you?"

Gilbert sweat dropped, staring at the talking, furry thing.

"I'm Matthew, the one who feeds you," Matthew sighed, acting like this was totally normal.

"… Hungry," the thing (a bear, Gilbert decided) demanded, sitting up.

Matthew went over to the bear and picked him up, turning to look at Gilbert.

"Do you mind watching Kumakichi while I get some fish?" Matthew asked, placing the bear on his bed behind Gilbert.

Gilbert shook his head, turning to face the small creature as Matthew left in search of food.

"Who are you?" The bear looked at the teen questioningly.

"I am the awesome Gilbert," he replied, beginning to look around Birdie's room.

"Are you that other kid's boyfriend?" the bear asked (Kumakichi was it?), causing Gilbert to choke on his own saliva.

"N-no! Birdie's just a friend!" he stuttered unawesomely.

Kuma-what's-it stared at Gilbert, as if looking into his soul. The teen shifted uncomfortably, expecting the bear to say something profound and awesomely wise his stare was so intense.

"… Hungry."

"Mattie's getting you something to eat, Kumajiro," an achingly familiar voice answered from behind the two.

Gilbert jumped (awesomely!) and turned around. Alfred examined him with an unnaturally serious face.

Gilbert expected the American to yell/hit/punch him, and waited for the insults to start… but they never did. Instead, Alfred sat down on the recliner Kumajiro (based on what Alfred said) had been napping on.

"Gilbert…" Alfred started, staring directly at said teen, "what are your intentions with Matthew?"

Gilbert blinked. He wasn't expecting that of all things. He truly thought about why he actually hung out with Birdie.

He was very quiet, the complete opposite of who Gilbert actually hung out with. Birdie is very calm, shy, and he has never seen the Canadian get angry… So why did Gilbert hang out with him?

"I… don't know," Gilbert answered truthfully.

"If you hurt him, I will make your life miserable," Alfred said, standing up and leaving Gilbert and Kumajiro alone.

Not a few seconds later, Matthew came back and handed Kumajiro a salmon. Gilbert was unnaturally silent, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Are you okay, Gil?" Matthew asked, looking worriedly at the Prussian.

Said teen jumped, his train of thought broken. A wide smile appeared on his face as he laughed.

"Kesesese~ ja, I'm fine, Birdie," Gilbert answered, jumping up, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Yea… but we only have scary movies because of Al," the Canadian replied, following Gilbert out of the room and into the hall.

"Don't worry Birdie; I'll make sure you don't get too scared!" Gilbert declared, clapping Matthew on the back.

"T-that w-wasn't wh-at I-I m-m-meant!" Matthew exclaimed indignantly, blushing a dark red.

"Sure it wasn't, Birdie!" Gilbert laughed, and the two continued to bicker playfully until they reached the living room.

They both sat on the floor, looking through the movies. Gilbert was surprised to see that many of the movies were Japanese horror films.

"So which one do you want to see, Birdie?" Gilbert asked.

"Hm… _Repo! The Genetic Opera*_?" Matthew asked, holding up the movie, "It's always been my favorite…"

So, Gilbert sat next to Matthew on the couch, not prepared for what lay ahead.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

"That movie was awesome," Gilbert stated simply as the ending credits showed.

Matthew nodded, smiling. He had sung along to every song, and was fairly pleased that Gilbert enjoyed the movie as well.

As the two stood up, Gilbert suddenly got a text. As the Prussian read it, he sighed dramatically.

"I have to go, Birdie," Gilbert said as he pocketed the device.

"Okay," Matthew replied, trying not to sound too disappointed, "See you later, then?"

Gilbert nodded, "You must make me some awesome pancakes again!"

"Okay," Matthew laughed, nodding.

Without further ado, Gilbert was driving home with Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Ve~ so are you and Mateo together?" Feli asked, actually opening his eyes to look at Gilbert.

"N-no!" Gilbert stuttered indignantly (awesomely!).

"But you like him?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert turned a bright pink. "Maybe…"

"(Ve~) Yes," Ludwig and Feliciano chorused.

Gilbert began grumbling about unawesome bruders and their Italian boyfriends, still blushing but not denying his feelings.

After Alfred had asked him what his intentions were with Matthew, he had realized that he loved Matthew.

But he still wasn't sure what his own intentions were. Deciding to seek advice from Antonio and Francis, Gilbert took out his phone and texted them, telling the two to go to his house.

"What is it, mi amigo?" Antonio asked the second he and Francis entered the house.

"Oui, I had to leave Angleterre," Francis added, albeit unnecessary.

"I think I love Birdie," Gilbert confessed, walking down the stairs to the basement.

"At least he finally realized his feelings," Francis sighed.

"Everyone's known that you like him, Gilbert," Antonio explained to the confused Prussian.

"I want to go out with him… but what if he rejects me?" Gilbert fretted, earning concerned looks from his two best friends.

"Mon ami, there is a reason we are the Bad Touch Trio!" Francis reasoned, hoping to get his friend back to his usual, confident self.

"Si, we'll help Matthew fall in love for you, mi amigo," Antonio agreed, patting Gilbert's back.

Gilbert nodded. His friends were right. He was awesome! Matthew would fall for him no sweat! Maybe…

**Blerg I feel like I rushed through this chapter'. Sorry if it is really crappy. Please review~**

***Repo! The Genetic Opera: greatest goddamn movie ever!**


	9. Making Plans

**I don't own Hetalia~**

Elizaveta was frustrated. The YFC was currently at Bella and Lars' house discussing how to get Gilbert and Matthew together, and it wasn't going well.

She knew the YFC (including Bella and Lars) would have to treat this case differently and with great caution, but god damnit why must Gilbert be such an ass hat?!

Even after all the years Elizaveta had known him, the Hungarian girl had yet to figure him out. He was so utterly unpredictable, and she had no idea how to approach this. All she did know was that the club had to be under the radar, but mustn't act too uninterested, or they might raise suspicion.

She just wanted to smack him upside the head with a frying pan right now!

"Elizaveta-san?" Kiku interrupted Elizaveta's dark thoughts as he cleared his throat uncertainly, "what if we got Gilbert-san jealous?"

This peaked the others' interest. They had all pondered this in their heads for a while, but hadn't figured out how to do so without Gilbert becoming suspicious of their motives.

"But how will we get him jealous?" Bella asked.

"We get Matthew-san to go out with someone else and make it seem like we set them up," Kiku explained, "though we would need Matthew-san to know…"

"Who will we get him to go out with?" Elizaveta wondered aloud.

"… I nominate Lars," Bella declared, earning a betrayed look from said brother.

The others agreed, and Lars was outvoted. After a few threats on the club's part, they began the tedious work of figuring out how they would get Matthew to join in.

Bella ended up calling him and demanding he come over. In the meantime, Elizaveta and the club came up with scenarios that would make Gilbert jealous.

When Matthew finally came, the club had a pretty good idea of what they wanted to happen between Matthew and Lars.

"Eh… Hello?" Matthew whispered shyly as everyone turned to stare at him.

"Matthew, we know you like Gilbert," Elizaveta began, her nose beginning to bleed slightly at his reaction.

"I-I d-don't kn-know what y-you guys are t-ta-talking about!" Matthew exclaimed, turning dark red.

"We want to help you two get together," Bella intervened.

"… How are you going to do that?" Matthew questioned, still blushing.

"We want you and Lars to go out," Michelle answered.

This caused more stuttering and blushing, and Lily was forced to intervene.

"It's only to make Gilbert confess faster to you, and he will procrastinate until it is too late," Lily explained.

Matthew still looked hesitant, but nodded. They just wanted to help, and he had heard (warnings, mostly) of the club's ability to make a perfect match.

"So what do we have to do?" Matthew asked cautiously, looking at everyone.

"Just act couple-y around Gilbert, that should do the trick… and don't tell _anyone_ about this, only the people in this room are allowed to know," Elizaveta answered.

For the next few hours, Lars and Matthew were forced to start practicing acting like a couple, what to say, do, and act.

Lars had to remind Matthew it was all to get him with Gilbert more than once, since the small blonde kept shying away.

Though they both began to question why Kiku was taking pictures… and why did Elizaveta have that dress?

**~Meeting Awesome~**

Everyone knew the Bad Touch Trio. The biggest players in the school, went to every party and got laid, flirted with anything that moved, three sexy, single bastards, etc. etc.

Then the seemingly impossible happened. Francis fell in love with Arthur and Antonio started going out with Lovino (though everyone knew this would happen eventually). This left the third and final member still single.

Many people tried to get Gilbert dating, but all have failed. Even the school's most notorious match-maker had failed to get him to fall in love.

Of course, this had to change, or we wouldn't have a plot. Now, a certain Canadian by the name of Matthew Williams entered Gilbert's life and metaphorically declared 'fuck Gilbert's vow to stay single!'

Or, at least, that's how Gilbert saw it, but that is irrelevant to the current situation taking place in the Beilschmidt basement.

Gilbert was sprawled on his bed, facedown, with Gilbird nestled in his hair. Antonio, Francis, Arthur, Lovino, Feliciano, and Ludwig were in his basement, taking all his awesome space.

"You have to sweep him off his feet!" Francis exclaimed, pulling out a rose from Gott-knows-where.

"Si, but don't move too fast!" Antonio advised.

Lovino scowled before saying, "and you have to show interest, bastard."

"Ve~ but don't make it too obvious!" Feliciano piped up, smiling.

"Ja, and don't scare him away," Ludwig warned, amusement filling his eyes.

"While you're at it, don't mess up at all," Arthur chuckled.

"Have faith in the awesome me!" Gilbert whined, though he really was nervous in the inside.

Gilbert began to pet Gilbird. Maybe he could call in-

"No, you can't call in sick, mi amigo," Antonio said dryly.

Gilbert groaned, proceeding to pet Gilbird.

After a ridiculous amount of time running Gilbert through what to do, the others left the Prussian to his own devices.

"What do I do, now, Gilbird?" Gilbert muttered, the full extent of what he was being forced to do dawning on him. He needed a distraction.

"Kesesese~ I'll just write in my awesome journal!"

With this, Gilbert grabbed his pen and (Prussian!) blue journal.

_Sunday_

_I am awesome! So Francy-pants and Tonio are making me tell Birdie my feelings. They are so unawesome sometimes. I could totally tell Birdie my feelings whenever I want. But I digress. Even Luddy was on my back about not messing up with Birdie! So I have to tell Birdie tomorrow. I am slightly worried… not too much, though! That would be unawesome…_

Gilbert sighed as he finished up the entry. He decided to go to sleep, even though it was only 9:30.

After changing into his pajamas, brushing his teeth, and putting Gilbird into his cage, the albino went to sleep… probably thinking of Matthew.

**Well, the pasta is going to hit the fan…(/)_(\). Please Review~**


	10. Clashing Plans

**I don't own Hetalia~**

When Gilbert had woken up that morning, he was, simply put, feeling awesome. He had a newfound confidence that assured him that everything was going to turn out awesomely.

He got up even earlier than Ludwig, let Gilbird out of his cage, got dressed (he didn't wear Francis' outfit), and was currently cooking breakfast.

He was completely certain everything would go right. He would tell Birdie his feelings, and they would awesomely be together.

"Guten Morgen, Bruder," Ludwig said, sounding rather suspicious.

"Guten Morgen!" Gilbert served three plates full of food, and not five minutes later, Feliciano wandered into the kitchen.

"Ve~ what smells so good?" the Italian yawned, taking one of the plates.

"My awesome food!" Gilbert exclaimed proudly, taking his own plate.

After an immensely awesome breakfast, Gilbert finished getting ready and hopped into Ludwig's truck.

He could hardly wait until he saw Birdie, and even Ludwig' unawesomeness couldn't dampen Gilbert's good mood.

"Ve~ you're in a really good mood, Gilbert," Feliciano smiled, turning to look at the albino.

"Kesesese~ hell yea!" Gilbert laughed, stretching.

"Now can you please stop jumping around before I get into an accident?" Ludwig growled irritably.

Gilbert just stuck his tongue out at his younger brother and kept on fidgeting excitedly.

As soon as Ludwig parked, Gilbert jumped out, walking towards Francis' car.

"Ohononon~ you look better, mon ami," Francis noted once the Prussian got to his destination.

Gilbert just smirked, standing next to Antonio, who was attempting to hug Lovino.

"I didn't see Matthew come with Alfred," Arthur sighed, nodding towards the energetic American.

"Oi, bastard!" Lovino waved Alfred over.

Alfred came over, giving Gilbert a terse nod, apparently still slightly disapproving of him.

"Ve~ where's Mateo?" Feliciano asked, looking slightly worried.

"He said he was gonna ride with someone else," Alfred shrugged, looking at Gilbert smugly.

"Who?" Gilbert demanded.

"I dunno," with that, Alfred turned and went back to his friends.

"I'm sure it isn't as serious as..." Antonio trailed off, looking at something behind Gilbert.

He turned to see what Antonio was looking at, as did everyone else. Gilbert choked on his own spit as he saw Matthew.

The Canadian was walking past the group, holding hands with Lars. At that moment, Lars bent down and kissed Matthew on the lips.

Gilbert gagged, feeling his breakfast come up. Heaving, Gilbert got sick all over the pavement.

"Come on, mi amigo," Antonio grunted as he and Francis helped Gilbert to his feet once he was done throwing up.

"Did that-"

"Si."

"And they-"

"Oui."

"Verdammit," Gilbert growled, mentally cursing himself. He should have asked Birdie out as soon as he figured out he liked him.

Francis and Antonio had to force Gilbert to go to first period, as homeroom had been spent comforting.

It was only when both teens were in their respective classrooms did they realize that Matthew was in the same class as Gilbert.

"Merde..."

**~Meeting Awesome~**

Matthew had wanted to see if Gilbert was okay, but Elizaveta had dragged Lars and him before he could.

"It is already working. By now he should be wondering why you are going out with Lars," Elizaveta laughed as she continued, "you two will be together by the end of the week!"

Matthew wasn't sure if he liked this plan, but nodded.

"Though… I do want a small payment on your part, Matthew~" Elizaveta cooed, earning a small glare on Lars' part.

"O-oh?" Matthew was beyond nervous now.

Elizaveta nodded, a really scary look on her face, causing Lars to pull Matthew closer to him.

"Nothing too big… I just want you to try on some clothes," Elizaveta smiled, though it wasn't very reassuring.

After another run through of the plan, Elizaveta left for her first period.

Matthew walked with Lars, his mind wandering to what Elizaveta would make him do.

"Is she seri-?"

"Yes."

"Merde…"

After waving Lars goodbye, Matthew entered Algebra II. His gaze immediately fell on Gilbert.

He looked… perfectly fine… like he had completely not gotten sick in the parking lot.

"H-hey, g-Gil… are y-you o-okay?" Matthew asked, looking slightly worried.

"Kesesese~ I'm awesome, Birdie!" Gilbert laughed.

"O-okay…" Matthew was a little weirded out, but decided to ask Elizaveta about this later.

Algebra passed by quietly, and a little awkwardly for Matthew. Of course, the Canadian was not ready for World History.

Lovino and Arthur bombarded him with questions and demands. All of them were about his 'relationship' with Lars.

Matthew deflected them the best he could. Of course, Lovino had to ask the million dollar question.

"Why didn't you go out with potato bastard number two?" Lovino demanded.

Matthew hesitated. "Why? It wasn't like he was going to ask me out," Matthew said at last.

Lovino and Arthur shared a look, but retreated to their respective seats without saying anything once Mr. Wang (finally) walked in.

English wasn't much better. Alfred was, surprisingly, excited that Matthew was going out with Lars.

"That is the greatest shit ever, bro!" Alfred screeched, tackle-glomping the blonde.

After that near-death experience, Alfred babbled on throughout the class period with Matthew about Lars. Not the greatest conversation ever, especially when Alfred began discussing the importance of safe sex.

With the teacher staring right him.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

Gilbert sighed as he moped around in the basement. He had come home as soon as he could, hoping to avoid all of the others.

Everything and everyone was unawesome today, so they could all fuck of.

Why couldn't Gilbert just immediately tell Birdie how he felt as soon as he knew his feelings?

"Verdammit!" Gilbert groaned aloud.

"Bruder, are you okay?" Ludwig asked, sympathy in his voice.

"Go away!" Gilbert rolled around on his bed pitying himself.

Suddenly, the Prussian was jerked upward and dragged upstairs.

Ludwig set him down on the couch, and Gilbert glared at him.

"Thank you, Ludwig," a voice said from across the room.

Gilbert turned his glare at the voice. It was Francis and Antonio. "What do you want?"

"We are going to get you and Mathieu together," Francis stated, "so your presence is mandatory."

Arthur and Lovino sat next to their respective boyfriends.

"And you better not mess up this time, potato bastard number two!" Lovino growled.

"Shut up, git!" Arthur hissed, slapping the back of Lovino's head.

Before World War III could happen, Antonio and Francis split the two up.

Once everyone was calmed down and situated, Gilbert deadpanned, "So what are we going to do, win Birdie over with the ever-powerful 'l'amour'?"

"Yes," the others said in unison.

'Why can't I pity myself in peace?' Gilbert sighed to himself

**Oh my jellyrolls! 20 reviews?! Blerg you guys are so awesome I love you so much!**

**Oh yeah, before I forget: Since it is almost Valentine's Day, I'm going to make a one-shot. Poll is up on my profile~ (Note: this story ****_will_**** have a Valentine's chapter!)**

**Please Review~**


	11. Improvising: part I

**I don't own Hetalia~**

**Thank you everyone for following, reviewing, and favoriting (is that a word?), and most importantly, READING~ **

It was Tuesday morning, and Matthew was insanely worried about how his day was going to go.

He was currently standing in front of his bathroom mirror, examining himself.

Elizaveta had come to his house at around five-thirty and had given him some clothes that he was required to wear.

They were so completely embarrassing that Matthew longed to get his baggy sweater… he just wanted his normal clothes in general.

"Yo, bro-ha!" Al called from downstairs, apparently all ready to go.

Matthew blushed as he looked one last time at his clothes before running out of the bathroom and downstairs.

Alfred had given him a strange look before they left the house, which didn't help the Canadian's self confidence. They didn't talk much, except for the occasional time where Al would look over and stare at Matthew's clothes.

When they had gotten to the school, Alfred had run as fast as he could to his friends.

Matthew pretended not to notice that he heard Alfred screaming about aliens abducting his brother.

Though the Canadian was thoroughly embarrassed at what Elizaveta made him wear, he tried to act like his sudden change in wardrobe was normal as he entered school grounds.

'Embarrassing' seemed to be the word of the day, as that was all that was going through Matthew's mind.

Thankfully, Lars and Carlos hadn't commented on Elizaveta's choice in clothing before they each went to their respective homerooms.

Matthew had earned a few strange looks from both the teacher and students, but he just took out his unfinished homework and worked on it.

"Ready for first period?" Lars asked as he met with Matthew outside of the Canadian's homeroom later.

Matthew just nodded, but he was extremely nervous about their 'plan' to get Gilbert to ask him out. There were way too many things that could go wrong, and this was all so embarrassing.

But, he just nodded. Matthew got the feeling that Elizaveta wouldn't let Matthew back out so easily.

Shuffling uneasily into the classroom after saying goodbye to Lars, Matthew ducked his head away from Gilbert, who was staring wide-eyed at him.

"H-hey, Gil," Matthew said shyly, turning a deep scarlet as he sat down in his seat and tried to ignore the people staring at them.

"Hey, Birdie," Gilbert answered, still looking at Matthew strangely.

Matthew shifted uncomfortably. Maybe Gilbert didn't like the outfit.

He obviously thought it was completely and utterly grotesque, and was wondering why Matthew had such a ridiculous sense in fashion. Merde Matthew was such an idiot for thinking that Gilbert might somehow like him, especially if he was wearing these horrid clothes. What if he never wanted to speak with Matthew again?

Matthew kept his head down for the rest of the class, not daring to look at Gilbert. The Canadian was absolutely certain that he was bright red from embarrassment, and maybe Gilbert was inwardly laughing at him.

He was the only one in the entire class not notice Gilbert (awesomely) wipe some blood from his nose.

Even Mr. Edelstein had to stifle back laughter at the Prussian's facial expression.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

Gilbert was completely shocked when he saw Birdie walk into blonde was wearing a (very) form-fitting black shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans. Birdie had on contacts instead of his usual glasses.

He totally did not get a nosebleed when he saw the Canadian. Nope, whoever said otherwise was clearly on drugs.

And Gilbert had _not_ run squealing to Francis and Antonio like a love-sick schoolgirl. That would be unawesome. He had run awesomely, and in a very manly manner, had relayed what Matthew was wearing... and his voice went up a few octaves from the sheer amount of awesomeness and manliness in him at the same time at that moment.

"Ohononon~ I must see what mon petit Mathieu looks like~!" Francis laughed, looking more creepy than usual.

"One, we are trying to get Matthew and Gilbert together," Antonio reminded Francis, "And two, isn't Matthew your cousin?"

"Oh yea, Gilbert and Matthew..."

Antonio and Gilbert decided not to comment on how Francis had ignored the second reason.

"But what do I do? I can't talk to him when he's wearing… those clothes!" Gilbert whined, poking Antonio and Francis, "This is so unawesome!"

"Just look at him in the eyes… and don't look down!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"…but he isn't wearing his glasses-,"

"He isn't? Well, you're screwed," Francis smirked, going off to dreamland where he could imagine Matthew in contacts in peace.

"Well, why don't you just pretend he's wearing normal clothes?" Antonio asked hopefully.

"… I can't!" Gilbert whined even louder than normal.

Before Antonio could reply, Matthew stumbled into Gilbert, causing both to flush a dark red.

Gilbert turned to get some help from Antonio, but the Spaniard was long gone. Scheiße.

Gilbert could have sworn he heard Birdie say 'Fucking hosers', but was once again distracted by Birdie's wardrobe.

"S-sorry, Gil," Birdie stammered, turning even redder.

Gilbert froze, not knowing what to do. He felt his throat close up and he grimaced.

"I-I'm so-sorry, I-I g-got to go t-to… p-place, and- yea…," Gilbert quickly fled, mentally cursing himself for acting so unawesome.

Matthew probably thought he was a completely unawesome bastard (he was starting to sound like Lovino…) that had seriously unawesome issues.

Why had he acted like a complete and utter idiot in front of Birdie of all people?

Gilbert cursed everything and everyone as he trudged to his next period and all throughout the rest of the day.

Everyone noticed the mood change Gilbert underwent.

First the new kid Matthew Williams changed his style completely, and now the egotistical Gilbert Beilschmidt was all depressed. Sexual tension, the other students concluded.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

"He did?!" Elizaveta roared, turning red with anger.

The rest of club jumped. They weren't used to Elizaveta showing anger. Annoyance, maybe, but Elizaveta rarely got angry.

There was a short silence before Elizaveta growled out a good bye.

"What's wrong, Elizaveta-san?" Kiku asked worriedly.

"Gilbert ran away from Matthew when he tried to talk to him," she growled.

"What?!" Michelle roared, turning just as red as Elizaveta.

"But why?" Lily asked, confusion filling her face.

"I don't know why… but I am going to personally kill Gilbert if he doesn't go out with Matthew by Friday!" Elizaveta vowed.

"Don't worry, it's only Tuesday, we have time to get them together!" Katyusha attempted to soothe the others.

"Yes… You know… now that I think about it, I heard some students talk about how Gilbert got a nosebleed in Algebra," Elizaveta mused slowly.

"Do you think it's time to call in that payment from Matthew?" Kiku asked, smirking as he imagined the blonde in a dress he picked himself.

Elizaveta smirked back just as creepily, "Definitely~!"

**Well, I can't wait to start writing/describing Mattie in a dress! Please review~**


	12. Improvising: part II

**I don't own Hetalia~**

Matthew was torn. Should he knock on Elizaveta's door, or run as fast as he could back to his house?

Before the blonde could turn around, the door flew open and he was dragged in by multiple people.

"Well, since Gilbert needs more… convincing, we have come up with a new plan!" Elizaveta announced triumphantly, dragging Matthew to her living room.

"W-what?" Matthew stammered, attempting to get out of Elizaveta's iron grip.

"Yes~!" the Hungarian teen exclaimed happily, spinning Matthew around to face Kiku (when did he get here?), who was holding up a dress.

"N-no! I-I c-can't wear th-that!" Matthew whimpered, attempting to run away from the crazed fangirl.

"Matthew, this is for your own good, just trust us!" Elizaveta whined.

"Hai. This will benefit everyone," Kiku nodded, holding up the dress again.

Matthew whimpered, but wasn't able to fight off the two.

After a strenuous hour (for Matthew), he was finally ready.

The dress Kiku chose was a soft pink, laced up in the back. There was white frill in the front where the skirt opened up. A short-ish train reached to his calves, and he had on matching pumps with a white bow on the side. Two pink and white bows sat on each side of his head.

Matthew felt completely and utterly embarrassed and humiliated as he stood in front of the mirror in Elizaveta's room.

Kiku and Elizaveta stood on each side of him, admiring their work and putting some finishing touches on the dress.

"You seem to know how to walk in a dress… I'm impressed," Elizaveta murmured thoughtfully, and Kiku nodded in silent agreement.

"Francis would put me in dresses when we were younger… and what are you going to do?" Matthew asked, fidgeting at the pokes and prods Elizaveta and Kiku gave him.

"Figures…" Elizaveta muttered, "And we're not going to do anything… you are~!"

Matthew blinked, "What am I going to do, then?"

"You are going to run to Gilbert's house," Elizaveta paused for dramatic effect, "and slam your hand on the door frantically."

Matthew blinked once again. "And then?"

"Don't worry… that is all you'll have to do on your part~!" Elizaveta laughed.

"Don't worry, Matthew-san, we know what we're doing, and we're going to drop you off at the corner of Gilbert's street.

Matthew nodded slowly, but allowed Elizaveta to lead him away.

He didn't see Kiku take the video camera and tissues from the nightstand.

At the corner of Gilbert's street, ignoring stares from passersby, Matthew was taking some very deep breaths as he attempted to calm down.

Not even Elizaveta and Kiku's optimism could calm Matthew's nerves.

Finally, Elizaveta and Kiku gave him a rough shove and he began running like a madman towards Gilbert's house.

As soon as he reached the right house, he began slamming his fists on the door as hard as he could, his heart thudding rapidly.

Fortunately, it wasn't long until the door opened, revealing Gilbert's annoyed-looking face –which quickly turned to shock.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

Gilbert groaned as someone slammed frantically on the door. He was trying to finish a project that he had –awesomely- forgotten about, and it was due the next day.

Of course someone just _had_ to distract them. It was probably some unawesome person with some unawesome excuse that would make him forget about the project all over again.

Damn unawesome people, making him forget his unawesome project.

Ready to tell someone off, Gilbert opened the door.

No words in any language were able to describe Gilbert's thoughts and emotions on seeing Birdie standing there, in a pink dress, eyes wide, face flushed… breathing in short gasps…

Gilbert mentally cursed as he felt blood steadily go down his nose. Covering his face with one hand, he grabbed Birdie and pulled him inside with the other.

Birdie yelped as Gilbert slammed the door and half-dragged half-carried him to the living room.

'Don't think about it Don't think about it Don't think about it' Gilbert chanted inside his head, but it didn't work, of course.

Birdie was so unawesomely but awesomely tempting right now it was so unawesome.

It took all Gilbert had not to jump him right there. He looked pretty shaken right then, shivering and hyperventilating… he kind of felt guilty and unawesome for thinking about having sex with Birdie right then.

Gilbert ran upstairs and got some clothes for Birdie, blushing lightly as Matthew noticed his nosebleed –which began dripping again as Matthew changed right in front of him.

Once they were situated on the couch, and Gilbert had tissues stuffed up his nose, both teens began to fidget.

"So… what happened?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"…Elizaveta," Birdie sighed, taking the bows out of his hair.

"I see… so why did you come here… which is totally awesome with me, but…" Gilbert coughed awkwardly.

"I ran out, and they chased me, after a while I noticed that I was close to your house so I ran here," Birdie explained, "I'm sorry if I intruded on something…"

"N-no, you didn't… actually, I wanted to tell you something," Gilbert responded, remembering his promise to Francis and Antonio that he would tell Birdie his feelings the next time he saw him… why did he make that promise, again?

"What?" Birdie asked, and Gilbert realized he had been waiting for him to continue.

"I wanted to tell you that… well… I don't know how to say this… b-but…" This was completely unawesome. He never got tongue-tied, why did this always happen when he was with Birdie?!

Oh yea… he loved him…

"I just wanted to say… Ich liebe dich, Birdie… I love you; I have for a while now and I want you to go out with me, not Lars…" Gilbert confessed, turning bright pink.

He looked at Birdie hopefully, wishing that maybe, just maybe, the blonde would return his feelings.

**OH MY JELLYROLLS I'M SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! This weekend was so hectic, so I couldn't update, and then I had to stay with my aunt for the ENTIRE WEEK and I DIDN'T have access to FFN and I'M SO FUCKING SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME D: ! This won't happen again for a while, if ever… Please review~**


	13. Finally Together

**I don't own Hetalia~**

Matthew was overjoyed. He would never underestimate Elizaveta again… probably. Gilbert had finally asked him out, and said he loved him.

Matthew resisted squealing as he tackle glomped Gilbert, kissing him roughly. Matthew felt him smirk into his lips before beginning to kiss back.

Gilbert soon dominated the kiss, and each began exploring the other's cavern.

They sat there on the couch, Matthew on Gilbert's lap, Gilbert with his hands tangled in Matthew's hair.

As they pulled apart, Gilbert smirked, "I take that as a yes?"

Matthew blushed darkly, but nodded. He was happy beyond words, and a large grin broke out on his face.

After another few minutes of making out, they sat, Matthew on Gilbert's lap. Gilbert admitted that he had liked Matthew for a while now, and Matthew admitted the same, though he didn't tell Gilbert about Elizaveta's scheming.

When Ludwig and Feliciano came home, the bubbly Italian had squealed in happiness, and then invited Matthew to stay for dinner.

Matthew quickly agreed, and helped Feliciano cook (despite everyone trying to tell him he was the guest and therefore should relax).

As the two cooked, Ludwig pulled Gilbert aside.

"Did you tell him?" Ludwig asked him.

"Kesesese~ yes, he said yes!" Gilbert exclaimed happily, his usual smirk replaced by something more natural.

Ludwig was shocked. First his brother had actually admitted to liking someone, and now he was… smiling like a normal human being. It was all unnerving.

"Okay…" Ludwig said, more than a little perturbed as he walked away to set up the table.

Gilbert followed, and began to tell Ludwig about how 'awesome' Birdie was. It was a one sided conversation.

Fortunately for Ludwig's sanity, Feliciano and Matthew were soon done cooking and Gilbert went to bother the small Canadian. By the time dinner was over, it was already late.

"You can stay here, Matthew," Ludwig suggested.

"Ja, it's really late," Gilbert added.

"Th-thank you," Matthew sighed in relief.

He had left his house key at Elizaveta's, anyways.

After each saying goodnight, the two couples went their separate ways; Gilbert and Matthew to the basement, Ludwig and Feliciano to Ludwig's room.

Gilbert had lent Matthew some pajamas, and the blonde quickly changed in the basement bathroom.

Matthew yawned as he crawled onto Gilbert's bed, sleep clouding his thoughts. Gilbert turned off the lights and got into bed next Matthew.

As soon as they both were under the covers, Matthew rolled over to cuddle next to Gilbert.

"Gilbert… Je t'aime," Matthew murmured before falling asleep, his face snuggled into Gilbert's chest.

"Ich liebe dich, Birdie," Gilbert whispered, kissing Matthew on the forehead before falling asleep as well.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

When Gilbert woke up, Matthew was still sleeping soundly. After staring at the blonde's sleeping face for a few minutes, he decided to get up.

Giving Matthew a kiss on the cheek, Gilbert slowly got up and pulled some boxers on.

Wanting to make breakfast for Birdie and himself, Gilbert began to stumble sleepily upstairs.

(un)Fortunately, Ludwig and Feliciano were already cooking breakfast.

"Guten Morgen, West, Feli," Gilbert smirked, clapping his brother on the back before sitting down at the island counter.

"Guten Morgen," Ludwig sighed.

"Ve~ buon giorno!" Feliciano smiled widely, "Is Mateo still asleep?"

"Ja, he is," Gilbert replied.

Ludwig noted that Gilbert was in a very good mood, "I take it you're going to tell Großvater about Matthew?"

"Kesesese~ I finally get to prove to the old man that I can have a steady relationship!" Gilbert said smugly, "I'm going to wait until Birdie wakes up, though."

Almost as soon as Gilbert finishes that sentence, Matthew walks into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I'm up…" he mumbles, stumbling to the seat next to Gilbert.

"Guten Morgen, Birdie," Gilbert laughed, ruffling Matthew's hair.

"Morning," Matthew responded, trying to smack Gilbert's hands away.

"Food's done!" Feliciano announced, placing four plates on the island.

Everyone was shocked to see that it was actually breakfast– not pasta. But, it was still delicious and everyone soon began to eat.

Once the last of the plates were cleared up and cleaned, Gilbert pulled Matthew to his grandfather's study.

He barged in, Matthew being dragged behind him, and arrogantly presented Matthew to his grandfather.

"Old man, Birdie; Birdie, Old man!" Gilbert introduced, excitement filling his voice.

Mr. Beilschmidt was very serious looking. He was an older version of Ludwig, with longer hair that had a single, small braid in it.

"I'm sorry about Gilbert… he can be more than a little arrogant at times," Mr. Beilschmidt sighed, "I'll pay for any damage he has done…"

"Kesesese~ I haven't 'damaged' anything!" Gilbert smirked, "Birdie's my boyfriend!"

Mr. Beilschmidt looked at Matthew for confirmation, and the Canadian just nodded shyly.

"See? I'm perfectly capable of having a steady relationship… I just had to find someone awesome enough!" Gilbert said.

"I see… congratulations on moving on from that devastating break up with your left hand," Mr. Beilschmidt said, a small smile breaking his serious demeanor.

"Lies!" Gilbert hissed, turning dark red as he led Matthew out of the room and back downstairs to the living room where Ludwig and Feliciano waited.

As they sat down on the couch, Matthew was giggling at his boyfriend's reaction, face turning red from lack of oxygen.

"Y-you're left hand?!" Matthew gasped, laughing even harder at Gilbert's betrayed expression.

"I was in eighth grade!" Gilbert protested, feeling his trust in his grandfather break, "and he swore not to tell anybody! So unawesome!"

"It's okay, Gil… I'm sure a lot of people have had a devastating break up with one of their limbs!" Matthew chuckled, kissing Gilbert on the nose.

"I sense unawesome sarcasm, Birdie…" Gilbert pouted, wrapping his arms around Matthew's waist.

"So much sarcasm," Matthew smiled, leaning into Gilbert's chest.

Needless to say, Ludwig and Feliciano were very confused.

**This week has been so busy… oh, Common Assessments, how I hate thee so… but I finished the chapter anyways! (though it isn't the greatest... and really short) Please Review~**


	14. Finale Part I

**I don't own Hetalia~**

In 'celebration' of Matthew and Gilbert getting together, Alfred decided to throw them a surprise party. And, no, this was _not_ just an excuse to throw a party, this was Alfred's little brother!

It was only natural for him to want to celebrate his little bro getting a boyfriend in the first two months since he moved to America.

Yes, it was all perfectly plausible.

"And that is why you should let me throw a party… for Mattie," Alfred finished, a business-like look on his face.

"I see," Mr. Jones said, "and tell me, who will be attending this 'party'?"

"Just close friends and whatnot," Alfred responded without missing a beat.

His father was definitely going to say yes to this, and then he would make the greatest, most heroic cake ever.

"… fine, but you will be cleaning up," Mr. Jones caved, smiling at his oldest son.

"You won't regret this, dad!" Alfred said, excitedly running to the kitchen to start on the cake.

"Yeah, yeah," Mr. Jones laughed, plotting on how to get Matthew out of the house until they were done preparing for the party.

He was going to have to make a lot of phone calls to make this work, as he didn't want Alfred to prepare _everything_ by himself.

**~Meeting Awesome~**

Matthew and Gilbert had been hanging out at the latter's house when the latter had received a text from Matthew's father.

As Gilbert read the text, which was about wanting to meet him, he began to nervously hyperventilate.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked, worried about the Prussian.

Gilbert handed him the phone and Matthew blanched as he quickly scanned the text.

"Mein Gott! How did your vatter even get my number?" Gilbert was a little freaked out.

Not because someone he had never met before had his number (though he realized he probably be a little more worried about that), but because he was scared that Matthew's father would probably hate him.

What if he had heard bad things about him, and forbade him from ever dating Birdie again?

But, Gilbert had to meet him. If he didn't, then he would definitely not let Birdie date him. And, he had made Birdie meet his grandfather, so this was only fair.

The two thus began the long journey to meet Matthew's father.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Gilbert fretted, "what if it goes completely unawesomely? It is all going to go unawesomely! He's going to hate me!"

"Don't worry, Gil, it's going to be fine!" Matthew said, though he was a little worried as well, "You're overreacting!"

"Okay! Fine! I'll calm down!" Gilbert retorted, still insanely nervous.

The rest of the ride was silent, and they didn't say a word as they walked up to Matthew's house's entrance. Both were breathing deeply as they entered the dark living room.

Suddenly, the lights flipped on and a whole bunch of people jumped out.

Needless to say, both Matthew and Gilbert screamed in shock. Gilbert passed out right there. Mr. Jones and Alfred were dying from laughter, and Matthew was panicking.


	15. Finale END

**I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

"So unawesome," Gilbert groaned as he sat up on the unfamiliar bed.

"Are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked from the doorway.

Gilbert looked at the man. He was the older version of Alfred, though he wasn't wearing glasses. Nervous, he realized that this was Matthew's father. The one he had to meet.

"Y-yeah…" Gilbert answered, looking everywhere but at the man.

Of course, said man decided to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I guess we should get all this stuff out of the way," Mr. Jones said, "What are your intentions with Matthew?"

"I-I," Gilbert decided to just wing it, "Mr. Jones, I truly love Birdie. I would never hurt him and I want to be with Matthew forever. I have never felt this way about anyone else before and I am willing to do anything to prove to you how much I love him."

The room was silent, and Gilbert was very tense. He didn't want to be rejected by Matthew's father. He didn't know what he would do if that happened.

"Well, I can't say no since you two are already dating," Mr. Jones gave Gilbert a smile that rivaled Alfred's, "and call me Sam." ((AN: I feel so patriotic, naming him after Uncle Sam…))

Was it really that easy? Was there some sort of catch to all this? Gilbert didn't know, and was more than a little shocked when Sam pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Honestly, I already approved of you!" Sam said cheerfully, "Kiku gave me all the files his club had on you, and some footage."

Of course he would already know everything about Gilbert. Who in their right mind would approve of another person so quickly?

"So let's go back to the living room and tell everyone the good news!" Sam walked in front of Gilbert, leading the Prussian out to where everyone was waiting.

Literally _everyone_ was there. Elizaveta, her yaoi-crazed club, Alfred and his creepy-ass Russian boyfriend, Antonio and Francis (with their respective boyfriends), even Feliciano, Ludwig, and his grandfather were there.

Birdie immediately ran and tackle glomped him, relief etched on his face.

"Kesesese~ I'm too awesome to be hurt!" Gilbert smirked.

Elizaveta walked up to the couple, a serious look on her face. Gilbert looked at her expectantly.

"I worked too hard on this relationship, Gilbert, and if you mess up in _any_ way, I will hunt you down and kill you," she said, staring daggers at the Prussian.

To Matthew, she smiled sweetly and gave him a quick hug.

"Tell me if this hülye does anything!" she said.

"I'm way too awesome to mess this up!" I declare, hugging Birdie closer to me.

Elizaveta casts me a disbelieving look before leaving to go talk with Kiku.

Suddenly, Alfred bursts into the room, holding a giant cake. The icing was insane blues, purples, greens, and reds.

"In celebration of Mattie being a little hussie," Alfred began with a wide grin, "and getting a boyfriend within the two months he's been here, I have decided to be totally heroic and throw him a party!"

Matthew turned bright red when Alfred called him a hussie, and began stammering about Alfred being a hoser.

"Don't worry, Birdie, you're my awesome hussie~!" Gilbert laughed, nuzzling the indignant Canadian.

"I am not a hussie!" Matthew pouted, still blushing.

"Don't worry, Mattie, it's okay, we still love you!" Sam joined in, laughing.

"H-hosers!" Matthew exclaimed, "You-"

Gilbert interrupted Matthew's rant by kissing him. Of course, it was such an awesome kiss that Matthew completely forgot about being mad!

"I'm still mad," Matthew muttered, but a small smile broke his serious face.

Laughing, Gilbert picked Matthew up bridal style and carried him to the table where the cake sat.

Alfred handed Matthew the knife to cut the first slice, but just as the Canadian was about to grab the sharp object, Sam took the opportunity to slam both Gilbert and Matthew's heads into the cake.

Needless to say, Matthew threw a chunk of cake at his father, but it hit Alfred instead.

"Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing another piece and throwing it at his brother.

And thus, a food fight started, and not a single person left the Jones' residence cake-free.

* * *

**Whelp, I guess this is the end. I might post a omake… I really loved this story, and THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER READ/FAVORITED/ FOLLOWED/REVIEWED THIS STORY! It all really motivated me to keep going ^^. Sorry that these last two chapters were ****_really_**** short and if this ending sucks/is anticlimactic! And without further ado, I bid thee farewell!**


End file.
